1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior lighting apparatus.
2. Background Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, are provided with vehicle interior lighting apparatuses for illuminating the interiors of the vehicles. This kind of vehicle interior lighting apparatus is occasionally equipped with illumination emitting various colors of light on the console box, ceiling, door, etc. of the vehicle for the purpose of vehicle interior decoration (refer to Patent Documents JP-A-2011-110977 and JP-A-2011-129250).